Away we go
by winteriscool
Summary: Another Miraculous love story involving the main characters, but is it about them?
1. Introduction

"Finally leaving" Adrien waved goodbye to his mansion, he was going of to university, knowing his father was Hawkmoth and had been defeated, knowing Nathalie was Mayura hurt more, she was the only parental figure in his life other than the gorilla,"Plagg I'm no-"Adrien opened his sweater to find no Plagg and to remember his goodbyes with Plagg, he said he was going back to the guardian since there was no use of Cat Noir or Ladybugs protection for Paris anymore, "_It sounds stupid but I wish we hadn't defeated hawkmoth, I would still be able to see m'lady daily, she's really the only one who can make me happy"_

* * *

Adrien set his stuff up in his new apartment, or more like a new house, he'd earned a scholarship, and that he was proud of but none of his friends got in with him, not that they couldn't get in just that they didn't want to come to this school because they had other hopes and dreams that later made them split up

Alya had decided to major in public speaking, and majored as well in engineering for backup in case she couldn't get a job in public speaking, Alya went all the way to California to study there

Adrien heard Nino was majoring in law and justice, since he had a sense of right and wrong, so he wanted to help people, but in his free time if he had any he would make music videos or DJ at clubs, he stayed in Connecticut while he studied at a school there

And Marinette, he heard had stayed in Paris applying for a fashion school where she majored in modeling and designing, she was very talented in both now

* * *

**_Marinettes POV _**

After highschool I lost touch with all of my friends, even Alya, I would've of loved to reunite with them but almost all of them left for another state, like California, or New York and even Connecticut, while I stayed in Paris, I had to, what if another villian posed a threat and I can't risk Paris being in danger again so I had to forget all about Adrien along with all my friends

It was hard for me to say bye to tikki, I could've kept her but that would've been dangerous so instead I used dussu incase of an emergency, The peacock miraculous had been fixed so I had no trouble using it, but then again I never really had to use it, there was no real emergency in Paris but at least I still had someone to talk to, duusu


	2. Harpers introduction

Marinette was one of the prettiest girls usally wearing her hair up or down or even sometimes in buns, but she hated being attractive before she thought she wasn't attractive enough, because Adrien didn't like her back, but now that she started to dress a bit nicer and do her hair in other improved ways she was apperanntly "attractive" now and constantly had guys asking her out and was one of the most popular girls

"Well if it isint marinette Dupain Cheng, my "friend from highschool, I've missed you so much!"

"Lila! I was never your friend! Don't try lying your way into your new school here! So don't talk to me here and leave me alone"!

"Oooh! Many people gathered and looked at Lila Rossi, Marinette had told story's about her, and since she was popular many students already despised her, and by lunch she was already getting bullied by many students, from throwing food and paper at her to tripping her in the hallways

Lila chased Mairnette into the restroom right before her next class started,"Look Ms.Popular if you don't pretend like we're friends then I'll make your life miserable again!"

"Look Ms.Liar, do you remember what I said in highschool, we'd only be friends the day you stop lying Lie-la!"

"Looks like you've choosen the wrong choice again" Lila flipped her hair as she left the restroom she tried to spread rumors about marinette, but every time she told a lie someone would throw something at her or hurt her

"_What have I gotten myself into? I need to transfer immediately!"_

"Lila I'm sorry for everybody's behavior, just that nobody likes a liar around here, especially me and you should know that!"

Tears built up in Lila's eyes before she built up the courage to turn to Marinette and scream at her,"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND DO YOU! I only lie because I never got attention at home! And could never make friends and the only way I could make friends is by lying and it grew into a habit!" She cried, she remembered the only reason why she really lied but she had grown into something else

"Your right I don't understand, how about I be your first real friend then?"

"R-really?"

"As long as you tell the truth we could become friends and I did promise it didn't I?"

"The day you stop lying is the day we can be friends! And I promise you that?"

"Yea, so I'll be your first official real friend"

"Thankyou Marinette! Oh and by the way you've really changed, I like how you styled your hair and I like your outfit as well"

Marinette had a lower ponytail resting on her shoulder along with some mascara, she wore a black cardigan with a white dress and black heels, at the end of her dress it had her design on it, a flower design

"Thankyou Lila"

* * *

Adrien moved to the beat of Ninos new music video, his music had blown up in the past couple months now, he wish he could give him a call but he had no way of texting him or calling him

Adrien made it through the first school year slowly, he was majoring in phsychology, after that he wanted to be come a social worker and protect vulnerable children and help families in need

Adrien couldn't help but think how his friends were doing, how is Lady was doing? What she was doing at this very moment, and if she missed him? How he missed her, not even knowing who she was, was painful itself, not being able to know who you're in love with hurts,"Someone as amazing as her is probably taken already!" He whispered to himself clicking his pen on his table while trying to concentrate and finish his assignments

"ADRIEN!" Adrien heard a familiar voice call out his name, he smiled when he heard her, but freaked out knowing he wouldn't be able to finish his assignments now

"Hey Harper" he waved as she just barged into his house and had a box of donuts

"Ima chill here for a while, my dorm mates are being annoying so I'll be here for a while k?"

"Of course" he rolled his eyes, him and Harper were best friends, just like him and Marinette used to be except Harper didn't get all nervous around him, he was starting to like her for how strong and beautiful she is

"Why are you looking at me like that you weirdo"

Adrien shook his head and realized he was staring at her, "Bro, you can't just barge into my house and except me to not give you a weird glare"

"You have a point" Harper stood up and went to the front door , opened it and went outside then closed it and knocked, "I'm not barging in this time!" She screams outside while knocking

"Come in!" Adrien yelled back in laughter, this girl was so extra

"So ive been meaning to ask you, will you tell me a bit about yourself and your old friends too?" Harper asked nervously as she walked back in

"Sure" Adirne imagined back into the old days in apris, the days with his friends, the days with Marinette, Alya, and Nino, those rare hang out days, those battles with his lady, his ladys blue bell eyes,"I used to live in Paris and my Dad was some famous designer and always had me locked up until I decided to go to school, and that's where I met my 3 best friends"

"Theres Alya, Nino, and Marinette"

"Alya and Nino were a couple, always hanging out and leaving me and Mari behind and that's how we bonded, but other times the 4 of us would hang out"

"Does this mean that Marinette is your girlfriend? You kinda looked happy when you said alya and Nino would you leave you alone with Marinette"

"N-no! Marinette and me were best friends, And even so I don't think she liked me in that way, to think about it we were how you and me are"

"YOU STUTTERED! YOU LIKE HER! I JUST EXPOSED YOU ADRIEN!"

"NO! I swear it wasn't like that Harper, maybe one day if we all get back in touch I can introduce you to them"

"And I'm pretty sure you just can't wait to see your girlfriend Marinette, can't you!"

Adrien rolled his eyes in a funny way,"She's not my girlfriend, besides she liked some older guy called Luka anyway"

"Are you saying you did like her?! Anyway who's this Luka guy, and isint it illegal to date someone older?"

"Well he was like 16 and Mari was like 14, Luka was my friend and it just seemed like they were in love, but I'm not saying I liked her"

"Okay but I'm watching you agreste!" She slowly walked away from him and back to her donuts that she was eating before and Adrien turned back to his assignments asking himself this question,"_Did I like Marinette?"_


End file.
